


Body Guard

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a group of drabble--Napoleon and Illya attempt to save a teenagers life who have information they need</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Why did Waverly send us to pick up this witness? Usually he sends Section 3 on this type of assignment," Napoleon asked as he watched his partner maneuver in the busy traffic.

"He has a head filled of information, and Thrush wants him bad enough they have already killed his family."

As they arrived at the pick-up point, the men pulled their guns and silently slipped into the building where the witness was hiding.

After checking the site and not finding anyone, Napoleon called out. "We're from UNCLE. Come out with your hands up."

From under a crate a ten-year-old boy rose.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy's face was wet from crying and he shook as the men approached him.

"Please don't hurt me," he begged as they stood in front of him.

Napoleon and Illya glanced at each other once more wondering how it is Thrush always seems to go after the innocents.

"Are you Robert Casey?" Napoleon asked kneeling in front of the boy.

"Yes," he sniffled.

Illya handed him his hankie, "We will not hurt you. Our superior sent us to get you."

"My dad told me to run, but I saw the bad men killed my mom, dad, and sister. Why?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go before we have company," Napoleon said as he headed toward the door.

"No!" the boy said refusing to move.

"We don't have time for this. Thrush could be here any second," Napoleon tried reasoning with the boy.

"NO!" Robert shouted.

Illya could see his partner becoming frustrated. Give Napoleon a woman and he could get them to do anything ; however a child, Napoleon had no idea how to handle one.

"Why not?" Illya asked the boy gently.

"My dad said not to go with anyone unless they have an UNCLE ID. You two didn't show me one."


	4. Chapter 4

Illya grinned at his partner, "He does have a point."

Napoleon and Illya pulled out their identification and showed it to the boy.

"I'm Napoleon Solo and this is my partner, Illya Kuryakin. Now can leave before we are prevent from departing so?"

Illya placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and directed him toward the door while grinning at Napoleon who was scowling. As they walked, the boy stumbled and was dizzy.

"When did you eat last Robert?" Illya asked.

"Two days ago, I was afraid to leave here." Tears crowded his eyes.

"Napoleon, we passed a McDonald's down the road."


	5. Chapter 5

Napoleon watched the two eat. Illya ate four Big Macs to Roberts two, fries and shakes. A smile finally appeared on the boy's face.

"My dad always told me to be very careful. He said if anything ever happened to him, I was to call the number he gave me and only go with someone who had an UNCLE ID." He explained.

"You're very brave," Napoleon told him biting of his hamburger.

"I'm not brave. I ran when they killed my family." The smile disappeared and tears threatened again.

Illya remembered his own pain as a child without a family.


	6. Chapter 6

While taking a bite of his food, pictures filled Illya's head of stealing food to feed himself and others. Next the memory of returning to his grandmother's dacha with his sister, Jo, to find it burning and his mother, younger brother and sister, and beloved grandmother dead only to further believe he had lost Jo later that day. It had been a lot but he survived.

Robert's defiance when asked to come with them had shown Illya that this child was a survivor.

"We need to leave before it gets too late," Napoleon said shaking Illya out of his memories.

"Da."


	7. Chapter 7

As they drove from Philadelphia to New York, Robert fell asleep in the back seat.

"Poor kid, to lose his family that way," Napoleon said.

Facing similar challenges during his life, Illya saw the same determination in this child that he himself had shown.

"He is a survivor. It will be hard but he will be okay." Illya said pain heard in his voice.

"Are you okay?" Napoleon asked concerned.

"It is only memories." Illya said before seeing a fast moving car.

"Napoleon, company," Illya shouted as the first bullet hit their auto.

"Robert, get on the floor," Napoleon yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

Fighting the slippery road and trying to avoid the bullets, Illya managed to keep the car on the road only until a sharp turn. The car flew off the road, down a hill and crashed into a tree.

Napoleon had managed to keep Robert steady until the last minute. Once the car stopped moving, the UNCLE agents were thrown again the car's sides.

Robert stood up and saw his bodyguards unconscious.

"Napoleon, Illya please wake up." Neither man moved.

Robert smelled gas and knew he had to pull them from the car and hide them from the men above.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double today

Although the men weighted more than Robert did, struggling he managed to pulled each man out and under a bush. He heard the doors of the car opening at top of the hill.

"Do you think their dead?" 0ne voice asked.

"Hey it Solo and Kuryakin. They have more lives than a cat. We better check this out the boss will have our heads," another answered.

As the men started down the hill, the first one said, "Wait, smell that gas, how about we have a barbeque."

With that, he struck a match and threw it at the car.

Just as he finished pulling the agents away from the car, it exploded sending debride into the air. Robert dived into the bush along with the men. He could hear voices laughing.

"Thrush is finally rid of Solo and Kuryakin, and Martel is safe from the boy's testimony."

Then doors slammed shut and engines could be heard moving away.

Illya opened his eyes to see Robert sitting next to him. his arms surrounded his knees.

"What happened?"

Robert quickly told him what had occurred. Illya could see the difficulty the boy had holding in his tears.

"Your quick thinking saved us."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another double

Robert stopped his sniffles and wiped his nose on his shirt. Once more the brave child, because was just what he was, a scared child.

"I was so scared and you two wouldn't wake up. Then those guys stopped their cars and I knew I needed to get you out of the car. And you two were so heavy but I knew you needed to hide. Then they threw that match at the car."

"You did the right thing."

"But what if I didn't get you out in time?"

"Robert, how you managed I am no sure, but appreciate it."

"You were easy Illya, but Napoleon needs to lose weight," Robert told him.

"Hey, I heard that," Napoleon had just regain consciousness.

Robert looked concerned that the agent was angry.

"It's okay, Illya says that all the time. We need to get away now," Napoleon said.

"They left in their car saying we're dead," Robert told him.

"Let's not disappoint them," Napoleon pulled out his communicator arranging for a helicopter pick-up.

….

After the boy was safely delivered to headquarters, Waverly informed them they were relieved of their charge; however, they asked to be able safeguard the boy until he testified.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double

"I'm surprised Mr. Solo. I thought you believed you were above this type of assignment," Waverly mildly reprimanded him for his early statement which he had overheard the agent saving as he was leaving the office after receiving the assignment.

"I was wrong and apologize, sir. Besides I want to see the look on Martel face when we enter the courtroom with Robert."

"Gratification, Mr. Solo?"

"No sir, justice. Mantel is the worst kind of Thrush. We want to see that the boy is able to live without fear."

Napoleon looked to his partner for support.

Illya continued what Napoleon was trying to get across.

"Robert is a brave young boy who has had a lot of pain in his young life. We just want to make sure he has the satisfaction of putting away the man who killed his family."

Waverly looked at his agents. He could see how important this was to them. "Precede gentlemen."

They picked up Robert from the cafeteria.

"I think you are rubbing off on him, Illya." Solo said as he saw the large number of empty dishes before the boy.

Rolling his eyes, Illya led the way to the safe house.


	12. Chapter 12

The day of the trial came, and Robert stood between Illya and Napoleon.

"Frightened?" Napoleon asked.

Robert nodded his head slightly.

Illya looked down at him, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. It always surprised Napoleon at how gentle Illya could be when the need arrived. He knew most people thought of his partner as cold and uncaring, but he knew the truth, Illya cared very deeply but because of his experience showed it very seldom.

"You are a strong person Robert, and I believe you are a survivor. There is nothing wrong with being afraid if you do not let it control you."

"But you and Napoleon aren't afraid of anything."

Napoleon placed his hand on Robert's other shoulder. "We're afraid more than you can imagine. But we do what we do because we believe in it."

As Illya went to check on the progress of the trial, Robert said to Napoleon.

"Illya doesn't smile often does he? Has he also been hurt in the past?"

Before Napoleon could answer, Illya returned.

"You are on next. Are you ready to face Martel Robert? Napoleon and I will be at your side."

"Let's get him!" smiling Robert led the way.


	13. Chapter 13

As they walked into the courtroom, Napoleon remembered Waverly's comment.

"Robert is the only one who can put Martel at the mass murder last month. When Thrush ordered his father to kill Robert he refused. Gentlemen keep him safe."

They would see the boy was safe.

…

"Robert Ovella to the witness stand," the bailiff called.

Smiling Martel knew with the boy was dead he was safe. The smile faded as the door opened and Solo and Kuryakin entered with Robert between them.

"You're dead! They told me you fried in that car." Martel yelled.

"I feel alive how about you Illya, Robert?" Napoleon asked.

Illya sneered, "I think your friends were mistaken."

Martel's lawyer pulled him back into his seat, "I'll discredit him on the stand." He assured the Thrush chieftain.

…..

No matter how hard he tried and how much Martel glared at him Robert never once changed his story. Looking at the agents, he told of how he saw Martel kill a number of men and order the death of others. Then how he killed Robert's family when his father refuse to kill him as ordered.

….

"I'll kill you," Martel screamed as the jury pronounced him guilty.


	14. Chapter 14

Martel jumped up and went after the boy who was surrounded by Napoleon, Illya, guards and bailiffs. He fought to get near the boy but never made it. Once the crowd moved away, Martel laid on the ground dead with a bruise above his temporal artery.

….

Waverly looked at the two agents in front of him. "Martel's death has been ruled: death by unknown hands and the case is close gentlemen. Robert's aunt is here to take him home to her."

The men rose. "Ah, Mr. Kuryakin. Have that bruised, swollen hand checked out by medical immediately."

As they walked out, Illya asked, "He knows?"

"He knows."

**15 years in the future**

Napoleon, Section 1 Number 1 waited with Illya for the door to open.

As it separated, a tall young man walked in, handing Napoleon his papers and said, "Reporting for duty sir."

Napoleon faced the new agent and said seriously, "You know just because we know you, you'll get no special consideration."

"Yes sir," Robert Ovella replied.

A large smile broke out on Illya's face as Napoleon smiling stood and embraced the man.

"Robert, we waited a long time for you to join us. Welcome you to UNCLE."


End file.
